Dando el Segundo paso
by Alice Baskerville
Summary: Después de lo que á pasado ninguno ayuda a proseguir en la relación después de una pelea y un día agitado Yoru y Ran los ayudaran pero lograran que lo den one-shot. Sora&Nao Yoru&Ran Sora narra la histora


**Sukisyo**

**Autor: **Alice-chan.

**Título:** Dando el Segundo paso.

**Resumen: **Después de lo que á pasado ninguno ayuda a proseguir en la relación después de una pelea y un día agitado Yoru y Ran los ayudaran pero lograran que lo den one-shot.

**Advertencias: **Lemmon por defecto muy explícito basado en el final del anime pero solo que Yoru nunca se fue.

**Disclaimer: **Sukisyo no me pertenece y dudo que un día lo haga pero si lo hiciera la serie continuaría y tendría muchas imágenes que menores no podrían ver XD.

Me levante a horas poco normales de la mañana gracias al abrazador frio que hacia me dolía todo el cuerpo sin mencionar que me hallaba cansado pero me encuentro con mi compañero de cuarto porque aún no se convence de volverse mi amante y miro que ambos estamos sin ropa en mi cama espero el encima de mi aun durmiendo plácidamente sé que si él se hubiera levantado primero no sería igual en estos momentos me encontraría en el suelo con un chichón en mi cabeza sonrió tontamente al recordar que solo lo hace porque se encuentra muy nervioso empiezo a tocar lentamente sus cabellos rosados me quistan mucho son muy largos y brillantes y a Matsuri le encanta tomarle fotos vestido de mujer a pesar de todo lo que á pasado aun no me permite que lo llame por su nombre y tengo que llamarle Fujimori pero hare que lo llame así me levanto de mi cama dejando a Fujimori descansar y me dirijo a las duchas donde limpio mi cuerpo aun adolorido por lo que supongo ayer Yoru y Ran hicieron hasta caer casi muertos en la cama a esos dos como les gusta el sexo no es que a mí no me gustaría tener pero solo quiero hacerlo con cierto chico de cabellos rosados y mirada llena de ira por mis comentarios también quisiera besarle y ver cómo es que se sonroja y luego me pegue diciéndome idiota no me molesta la actitud de Fujimori hacia mí porque esa es su forma de ser no puedo hacer que la cambie aparte así con esa actitud torcida es con la que me gusto y no voy a cambiarlo por nadie salgo de las duchas un tanto sonrojado por el calor y por pensar en Fujimori aún me apeno con mucha facilidad cuando estoy a punto de entrar al cuarto Matsuri sale del suyo completamente cambiado.

-ah Sora-kun tienes un poco de tiempo-pregunta asiento.

-solo déjame me cambio espérame en el comedor-digo entrando comenzando a cambiarme y puedo mirar a Fujimori aun durmiendo así que tome su pijama que se encontraba esparcida por el suelo junto con sus bóxer y se la pongo muy sonrojado y lo dejo aun en mi cama sin hacer mucho ruido salgo de la habitación a el comedor donde solo se encuentra Matsuri pues di quien se levantaría a las 7 a.m. un sábado bueno llego a con Matsuri y me siento al lado de él.

-para que me querías-pregunto desconcertado.

-veras necesito que cumplas una tarea como maestro del todo-dijo muy alegre y mi cara se convirtió en una de fastidio.

-cual-dije sin rodeos a pesar de estar muy molesto por que tengo otra tarea.

-veras las vacaciones serán pronto y nii-chan y Nanami nos llevaran a todos a la playa pero Nao-kun le tiene miedo al agua quisiera que en tus ratos libre le enseñes a nadar-dijo muy alegre de su "maravilloso plan".

-como sea le preguntare a Fujimori si quiere si no entonces no are tal trabajo-dije pensando primero en Fujimori pero no se lo diría.

-siempre prensando en lo que es mejor para Nao-kun Sora se nota que quieres mucho a Nao-dijo y eso me hizo sonrojarme todo solo me levante y me disponía a ir para que no viera mi sonrojo-a por cierto la siguiente tarea para los dos es modelar de nuevo-sonrió muy contento yo sabía que eso significaba que algo malo nos iba a pasar-vallan a mi habitación a por los disfraces es hoy-termino Matsuri y ya no lo escuchaba seguía caminando aun sonrojado por la ida de mis sentimientos por Fujimori llegue rápido a mi habitación y Fujimori estaba despierto pero cuando entre se encontraba sin camisa cosa que solo logro ponerme más nervioso y rojo.

-Fujimori-hable tragando saliva porque mi garganta se había secado no es que no lo haiga visto así claro que lo había visto es más hasta mis manos y mi lengua han tocado innumerables veces su piel pero casi siempre es cuando somos Ran y Yoru y solo una vez que éramos nosotros de pronto sentí que mi cuerpo ya no me reaccionaba y sabía que estaba sucediendo Yoru había tomado mi cuerpo y lo manejaba en dirección a Fujimori hasta que lo abrazo por detrás y todo lo que oía y pensaba desapercibo mientras mi vista se nublaba cuando recupere mis sentidos solo habían pasado una hora eran ya las 9 a.m. y no había rastro alguno de Fujimori así que salí y lo busque por un rato hasta que decidí salir a ver en la ciudad seguía caminando pero no encontraba rastro alguno de Fujimori en eso divise una larga cabellera rosa que era rodeada por unos tipos de mi tamaño me acerque solo lo prudente y vi que querían llevarse a Fujimori así que iba a salir pero escuche algo que me intrigo.

-ya lo deberías saber que perteneces a el laboratorio que Aisawa-sama tenia para que te resiste-dijo uno mientras jalaba el brazo de Fujimori.

-yo ya no pertenezco ahí ya había cumplido con mi parte de su plan-dijo el forzando que el agarre se deshiciera-aparte Sora ya no les ara caso solo lo podía controlar Aisawa e incluso antes él pudo lograr que no lo controlara-dijo sonriendo con superioridad.

-y que hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera hecho si en verdad te volvía a abandonar-dijo haciendo que Fujimori pusiera un cara de miedo-que pasa si solo está contigo por lastima no sabes que es lo que él piensa que tal si te odio por haber ayudado a Aisawa-dijo agarrando a Fujimori aún más fuerte-que no lo has pensado de esa manera tú ya no tienes a donde ir el único lugar que conoces es el laboratorio y a Sora pero dime cuanto más estará contigo uno dos años hoy una semana ese niño nunca ha sentido nada es solo una rata de laboratorio-dijo Fujimori ya no aguantaba eso y dejo de forzar a liberarse solo estaba con los ojos abierto y parecía que lagrimas saldrían de sus ojos-ven con nosotros y te ayudaremos a olvidar a Sora Hashiba-dijo persuadiéndolo y el dejo de resistirse pero no aguante salí de mi escondite y le pegue a dos de ellos Fujimori me miraba sorprendido.

-ah donde creen que se lo llevan-dije mientras le pegaba al que traía Fujimori-idiota así me pagas que te salve del laboratorio-dije mientras volvía a pegarle a otro me sorprendía la poca confianza que Fujimori me tenía cuando todos estaban adoloridos o tirados en el piso desmayados tome la mano de Fujimori y salimos corriendo-idiota deberías ser más considerado conmigo me preocupas por que no te encuentro en la habitación salgo a buscarte cuando te encuentro te dejas persuadir por sujetos como esos veo que te gusta preocupar a la gente-dije él tenía la mirada baja para que no lo viera que quería o estaba llorando y sabía que su apretaba su otro puño.

-pero tienen razón no sé qué es lo que piensas que pasa si mañana me dejas y me quedo solo yo solo tengo a Hashiba no podría vivir ya más-dijo y mire que las lágrimas estaban a punto de correr.

-en serio eres tonto que no escuchan nunca lo que te digo-digo un poco lastimado porque a pesar de que se lo repito siempre busca la manera de ignorarme-ah vámonos a casa que Matsuri no está esperando-dije deprimido dejando que mi fleco tapara mi cara pero sin soltar su mano porque si no volvería a malinterpretar y pensaría que no siento nada por el pero aun así me duele saber que no confía para nada en mí y que no cree en mis verdaderos sentimiento.

Al llegar Matsuri estaba alegre moviendo los brazos fue cuando solté su mano y comencé a caminar él iba a mi lado yo seguía con la mirada gacha.

-chicos-dijo Matsuri llegando a nuestro lado pero no tenía ganas de nada así que me fui a mi cuarto dejando a Matsuri hablando solamente con Fujimori tenia miles de pensamientos contradictorios y pensé que lo mejor sería que me alejara un rato de con ellos me habían dado la opción de ir a otro instituto porque era resistente y bueno en los deportes pero nunca había aceptado por Fujimori pero no sé cuánto más voy a resistir estar en esta situación también podría huir con la paga que recibo de los maestros del todo pero aun así no pasaría mucho tiempo podría entregarme al laboratorio y permitir que experimentaran conmigo pero no quiero lastimar a Fujimori por eso sigo aquí pero nuestra relación está decayendo aún mas.

_-Yoru dime que es lo que debo hacer no quiero hacer sufrir a Fujimori pero mis sentimientos no le están llegando y eso solo me está lastimando-pregunto mentalmente a mi alter ego que apareció en mi cama sentado._

-puede que lo esté haciendo Sora pero intenta una vez más al fin al cabo nada te cuesta intentar-dijo burlonamente.

_-vamos no bromees-pensé enojado._

-bueno porque no terminas tus últimas tareas de Maestro del todo y escapas-dijo un poco triste.

_-pero Ran-dije mirándolo._

-yo estoy para que superes tus cosas no importa lo que a mí me pase-dijo mirando al cielo a través de le la ventana.

_-gracias- susurre y caí en un profundo sueño me levante igual al día anterior cansado y adolorido me extrañe pero es solo significaba una cosa._

-pervertido-escuche gritar a Fujimori y como siempre fui a dar al piso dejándome un chichón en la frente.

-porque si es mi cama aparte fueron Yoru y Ran tú lo sabes ya deberías acostumbrarte-grite enojado poniéndome rápido algo de ropa-cámbiate-le dije el solo me miro extrañado.

-para-pregunto mirándome.

-si quieres estar desnudo halla tu pero tenemos trabajo-dije mientras le aventaba algo de ropa vi que su cara estaba roja y sonreí con melancolía como iba a extrañar esos sonrojos.

Sin que se diera cuenta tome su bañador y nos fuimos al llegar Matsuri nos entregó unas bolsas donde venía el traje de cada uno.

-verán el trabajo trata de que entregaran la propaganda para una fiesta de antifaces de fin de curso y los entregaran con un traje que se usan en este tipo de fiestas tengan-dijo por ultimo dándonos invitaciones que quedaban con la fiesta.

Fuimos a cambiarnos al ser domingo ya todos se encontrarían en sus dormitorios si no dejaríamos las invitaciones en sus puertas, entre yo en el primero y Fujimori en el de enfrente de mi traje consistía en uno de un príncipe al estilo película Disney era un pantalón ajustado blanco deje mi camisa y me puse el saco blanco de cuello de tortuga abotonando todos los botones de color dorado me puse los zapatos negros mi cabello se quedó así y como toque final puse el antifaz blanco con toques dorados salí esperando a Fujimori.

-Fujimori has acabado-pregunte el solo no dijo nada-sal-dije tomándolo por la mano sacándolo quedándome más sorprendido por lo que veía traía como siempre el vestido de princesa era de color negro este tenía escote y le quedaba muy pegado bajaba hasta su cintura donde se esponjaba y tenía mangas a los lados en vez de caer en sus hombros terminaba hasta el piso tenia brillos rojos su antifaz era negro y tenía toques rojos y sus cabellos estaban completamente sueltos.

-Hashiba idiota, Odio a las personas que me sacan a la fuerza-dijo golpeándome como es de costumbre solo me queje y ambos nos fuimos a repartir las invitaciones juntos a pesar de lo que dijo antes me tomo la mano como en el día anterior no me sentí incomodo al contrario estaba muy feliz de que Nao hubiera tomado mi mano pero esta semana sería la última vez que lo vería al acabar nos fuimos a cambiar a los vestidores le dije que me acompañara a un sitio el acepto y fuimos en dirección a la piscina de la escuela me miro extrañado.

-toma-dije lanzándole su bañador-póntelo y regresas yo también me pondré el mío-dije tomando el mío.

-Hashiba sabes que odio el agua-me dijo molesto.

-lo sé pero te enseñare a nadar ok-le dije le sonreí para que se calmara y al parecer funciono nos fuimos y nos pusimos lo bañadores yo entre primero a la piscina en lo bajo y Nao entro de poco a poco yo lo sostenía para que el miedo no lo dominara el solo me miraba algo asustado y yo sonreía eso parecía calmarle un poco el miedo y el me siguió dentro del agua con algo de miedo y pudo nadar un poco pero cuando mire que ya era suficiente por ese día lo pare-ya es todo por hoy vámonos-le dije tomando su mano y nos dirigimos a la salida de la alberca al llegar nos fuimos a las duchas por separado y al rato mi cuerpo ya no me respondió.

Pasaron horas creo pero no me sentí cansado como las veces anteriores donde Yoru poseía mi cuerpo y eso me asustaba un poco pero si sentía un gran presión en mis pantalones y había algo sobre mí no pude haber elegido una mejor forma para despertar mis sentidos sobre mí se encontraba Nao completamente desnudo bueno era Ran creo y lo que supuse era su erección rozando a la mía cosa que me éxito ya que el cuerpo era el de Nao o Ran sus ojos poco a poco fueron cambiando de ser rojo a ser rosados al notar la situación se sonrojo iba a huir pero no pude esa forma de verle aparte necesitaba hacer algo que "mi problema y el suyo".

Cambie ágilmente nuestras posiciones siendo ahora yo quien se encontraba sobre el pose suavemente mis labios sobre los suyos como si pidiera permiso para proseguir pero el no hizo más pare evitarlo cosa que solo logro excitarme más si se podía y adentre poco a poco mi lengua en su boca lo tomo por sorpresa pero me correspondió el ya apasionado y posesivo beso en el cual participábamos ambos, al ser humanos el oxígeno hizo que nuestro beso se rompiera pero la mágica atmosfera siguió presente ya sin poder controlarme descendí a su cuello empezó por lamber besar y me dio por querer dejar mi huella en aquella zona mordiendo firme pero levemente el cuello de Nao el cual se arqueo un poco y gimió por el placer que estaba siendo otorgado cuando aquella zona quedo marcada lambí para que Nao no sintiera el dolor que provoque al morderle pero el solo seguía gimiendo cosa que me seguía excitando mucho descendí un poco más y me encontré con aquellos pezones rosados como cerezos los cuales les di un tratamiento especial a uno de ellos primero lo estimule con mi mano mientras el otro era atendido con mi boca con la cual daba cortos besos chupadas lambia y levemente mordía para no lastimarlo la verdad el sabor de los pezones era de cereza con fresa bastante adictivo y delicioso cuando ambos estuvieron erectos cambie de lugar al que primero lambí lo acaricie con mis manos y al que mi mano trata mi boca ahora lo acariciaba podía ver a Nao retorcerse del placer mientras gemía y arqueaba su espalda se veía muy sexy que me dieron ganas de tapar sus gemidos con mi boca y lo hice lo bese ahora más decidido y más pasional mientras nuestras erecciones casi se rozaban por el bóxer que lo cubría a él y toda mi ropa en eso note que mi hasta ahora pasivo uke me sacaba la camisa y no quise quitarle las ganas y lo ayude el me miro aun sonrojado yo bese primero su mejilla y luego roce sus labios sin terminar el contacto en eso él lo termino juntando nuestras bocas lo tome de la cintura y el me rodio el cuello presione más fuerte su cintura haciendo que nuestros miembros se sintieran apretado por el otro su gemido fue ahogado en mi boca aunque yo también gemí me moví de arriba para abajo adorando la fricción de nuestros ya erectos miembros una de mis manos se adentró en sus bóxer tocando las nalgas de MI Nao y estrujándolas un poco mientras una de mis manos acariciaba el trasero de Nao la otra ágilmente quito sus bóxer y empezó a moverse en torno a su miembro.

-Déjame Yoru-el idiota piensa que esta con Yoru pero á estado recibiendo las caricias pero no obstante no pare.

-no soy Yoru soy Sora y no parare tú lo quieres tanto como yo mírate estas duro-dije moviendo aún más su miembro y descendiendo hasta que llegue a su miembro el cual al principio solo bese la punta pero al verlo arquear su espalda hizo que metiera mi boca entera el gimió mi nombre lo que me impulso a seguir con eso metiendo y sacando su pene de forma continua mientras aumentaba poco a poco la velocidad el seguía gimiendo mientras que uno de mis dedos escurridizos quiso jugar un poco en su entrada y lo metí él se sorprendió y volvió a arquearse lo hice de forma simultanea solo que adentre después otros dos dedos.

-Sora ah me corro-gimió mientras que me manchaba de su esperma el me miro agitado yo tome poco de lo que me mancho y lo lleve a mi boca probando el exquisito sabor de Nao.

-no hagas eso es asqueroso-se quejo iba a levantarse pero lo detuve.

-esto aún no acaba-dije mientras me volvía a montar sobre el pero ya quitándome los pantalones él sabía muy bien lo que iba a venir pero no dijo nada me subí en el y bese y chupe de nuevo los pezones de él asiendo que su respiración volviera a entrecortarse y su pene volvía a endurecerse.

-sora ya solo mételo-dijo rojo intentando ocultar su sonrojo pero me sentí feliz con mi punta acaricie su entrada y lo fui penetrando poco a poco el no dijo nada y cuando termine de penetrarlo empecé con las embestidas era un ir y venir dentro de Nao hasta que sus paredes se comprimieron y él se estremeció pero a mí me pasaba lo mismo en eso ambos nos corrimos Nao sobre nosotros y yo en su interior.

-Nao-dije el me miro un poco aterrado-te amo-dije el solo se sonrojo y se ocultó en mi pecho.

-Sora idiota-dijo recargándose en mi pecho-yo también te amo-susurro durmiendo ya no había necesidad para alejarme de su lado al contrario quería permanecer todos y cada uno de mis días al lado de mi amado Nao.

A la mañana siguiente la alarma nos despertó temprano él estaba rojo aun por lo ocurrido la noche anterior yo solo le di un beso el enseguida lo correspondió.

-mejor vamos a bañarnos-le dije y el asintió ya salí primero y me fui a cambiar en eso Yoru me hablo

-y que tal se la pasaron-dijo con mirada llena de burla

_-tú y Ran lo planearon no es cierto-dijo el asintió sonriendo-gracias-finalice y comencé a cambiarme._

Aun si fue gracias a ellos dos sé que aquellas palabras son ciertas porque creo en Fujimori

-yo también te amo-susurro durmiéndose

**¿Fin?**

Me costó mucho el hacerlo no sabía si estaba bien o no ya que casi siempre pido que los revisen antes de que los publique pero en verdad no podía quería hacerlo todo por mí misma espero y les haya gustado si quieren saber qué es lo que pasara en la fiesta de antifaces díganlo en un lindo Reviw espero criticas de todo tipo eso ayuda a mejorar ^u^

Por un fanfiction mejor ^u^


End file.
